farversefandomcom-20200213-history
Tau Coalition
The Tau Coalition is a multi-species, intergovernmental military alliance between many non-human nations in the Galaxy. It was founded centuries in the past to combat the then-rising Human Empire, which had cut a fiery path through the Galaxy's Aries sector while simultaneously going through a centuries-long golden age. Threatened, various alien groups banded together to form the Tau Coalition, a mutually defensive organisation to counter the rise of the Humans. The Tau Coalition has accepted any non-Human nation into their ranks since the organisation was formed. It is a largely relaxed organisation of which its only true concern is the defence against the Human Scourge rising from the ashes of Aries. As one of the oldest galactic organisations, it has stood the test of time and has held back the enemy successfully. History The period when the Human Empire first rose is known by many names. Some within the human nations call it the Golden Age, others the Age of Expansion, while even others call it the Age of Empires, all grand names for a time when humanity was at its peak. For the countless other species, however, this period was a period of darkness. Rising like a dragon from its cave, the forces of Humanity cut a path through the Galaxy like a hot knife through butter, laying waste to many worlds and tearing planets up for their own nefarious gains. It was not a time to lie down. Several nations, once divided by species and petty conflicts came together to form the first Galactic Coalition to bring the dragon to its knees and end its wanton destruction of the galaxy before it got any further that the boundaries of what they called Aries. And so, the Tau Coalition was born. Its forces massed on the border between the Human's space and their own, daring the aliens to march to their own annihilation. Alas, it was not meant to be. After all the destruction and pain, the great dragon had grown too large. Brought down by his own weight, the dragon collapsed and died, bringing much of his own realm to the grave with him. Filled with disgust, the Tau Coalition's members turned away and returned to their own devices and peoples. Time did not bid well for the Coalition, and more and more member states left. The dragon was dead. There was no need for the Coalition. Slowly, the petty squabbles and arguments returned and space was once more filled with missiles and wrecks. But the dragon was not done. From the ashes of their own home, the dragon's offspring emerged. The remaining members of the Tau Coalition jumped to arms and began recruiting once again. The so-called Alpha Alliance was an obvious threat, about to bring destruction to the galaxy yet again. The Epsilon Pact was more devious, hiding under the guise of seeking galactic peace to work their own nefarious plans. Whatever these plans were, Tau would be watching. Obligations of member states Members of the Tau Alliance are obligated to protect each other int he event of an invasion by the Alpha Alliance and the Epsilon Pact. Due to the variety of nations and species that call to it for protection it does not focus on standardization. The Tau Colition also does not concern itself with wars between its members or between non-affiliated nations, allowing members to do as they please so long as they work together to keep the scourge of humanity out. Naturally, members of the Tau Coalition are prohibited from aiding the human-inclusive Alpha Alliance and Epsilon Pact. Membership The following nations are members of the Tau Coalition: * Category:Lore Category:Organisations